So we meet again
by Erin898
Summary: Edward left Bella. Almost 200 hundred years have past. What will happen when they meet up at the same high school? Is Bella really over Edward?
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

PROLOUGE

Okay I'm just going to say it. Life sucks. I'm a 200 year old vampire who's all alone, was left by the one person I thought loved me, belonged to the Volturi once, and is being chased by alot of vamires. So, yeah. Life sucks.

My name is Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. Right now I'm trying to find a place to live and maybe even go to high school. It has to be small, quiet and most importantly, cloudy. Seattle, maybe. No, thats to big. I got it! Forks! Maybe... it would be perfect but thats where HE left me. Thats where Charlie where I was turned. Okay so I probably shouldn't go there. But I should. I haven't been there since I was turned. I need to face my fears. Plus whats the chance of HIM being there?

Okay... Here I come Forks.


	2. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Hell

Chapter 1 - Home Sweet Hell

I decided that I would drive to Forks because I wanted to have time to clear my head. I was driving in a silvery-gray sports car. My baby is freaking amazing if I do say so myself. I got to Forks around noon. Now all I had to do was find a place to live.

I drove around all after noon till I found a nice-ish abandon house. It was a 3-story house that really needed a new paint job. I decided I could stay but I wouldn't live there until the house was cleaned up. I drove to Seattle and got out (thankfully it was a cloudy day) and went into the paint store. When I was done there I headed to the cleaning stuff. (AN- I dont have a clue what that stuff is called.)

By the time I got home it was midnight. I really didn't care though. I just got to work cleaning and painting. When I was done I took a look at my new and improoved house and was pretty impressed. My house was now a dark purple (not the ugly type) and the inside was perfect. The walls on the inside where a mahogany color and it made everything so... i don't know... so... FANTASTIC! But that didn't make me want to live in Forks more.

"Home sweet Hell."

When it was a reasonable time I called the high school office to get registered for school. I gave the lady my information and she told me to be at the school on Monday morning to get my schedule.

When Monday morning came I decided to go to school in style. I mean i'm not stylish or anything it's just that those humans say, "You only go to High School once. Might as well go with a bang."

I decided to wear red skinny jeans, a black short sleeved shirt that said, 'I refuse to have a battle of the wits with an unarmed person', and high heeled boots. (AN- Bella isn't that wimp she used to be) When I finished putting my make up on I put my hair in a pony tail with a few strands hanging out.

I got in my sports car and drove to Hell also known as Forks High School. When I got out of my car I noticed that I was all the school was talking about. I looked around and walked into the office.

"I'm the new student here and I need my schedule," I'm pretty staight foward.

"You must be Isabella Swan! My name is Mrs. Apple-bottoms. I'll go get your schedule," she went and got my schedule. "Have a great day dear!" She said as I walked out. Not likely.

There was still 10 minutes until the bell ringed when another car parked. A volvo to be exact. And then a jeep. It has to be a coincidence. They can't be here.

Both the volvo and the jeep's doors opened and out came the 5 vampires I never wanted to see again. Obviously they can be here. Just my luck... (note the sarcasm)


	3. Chapter 3 - Karma's a Bitch, ain't it?

Chapter 2 - Karma's a bitch, ain't it?

The Cullens were all wearing designer clothes and big smiles, even Rosalie. They must have a new human to play with. I haven't seen them this happy since me. Well technically I haven't seen them since HE left. This new human must be real fun to play with if Rosalie can't even wait to see the human.

But they were coming towards to get my glare on. Okay that sounded really nerdy but that's not the point. As I gared at them I noticed that they all flinched. Good. They sooo deserve whatever they get.

"Hi Bella!" Of course Alice is the first one to talk to me.

"Pixie," that only greeting she will get from me.

Suddenly, Alice runs over to me and hugs me. I don't do hugs. I don't do any touchy things. Not even hand past experiences have taught me that much. So obviosly I do something rude. I shove her off me and get in a fighting stance.

They all look hurt. So I decide to say something. "Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault, it's yours. Karma's a bitch, ain't it? And with that I walk to my first class.

On my way there I hear Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie yelling at Edward because this is all his fault, how their best friend won't even hug them. Best friend my ass.

I don't see the Cullen's until lunch. They obviosly want me to sit over there and I'm guessing the rest of the school thinks so to. They were yelling for me across the cafeteria and trying to get me to go over there. I almost did when Emmet satred singing but then I remembered all the hurt they caused me.

This went on all the way through lunch. I was grateful when lunch was over until I remembered what class I have next. Biology. The place where it all started. Great. I walked out of the cafeteria and headed towards biology. When I opened the door I saw that there was a certain vampire in this class al well. Even better...

This class will be so horrible. I could ditch. Ya, I'm going to ditch. Crap! The teacher saw me. He was glaring at me as if he knew exactly what I was planning.

"You must be Isabella."

"Yes."

"Well, then, have a seat next to Edward."

"Is there any other open seats?"

"No. Now sit down. Don't make me ask you again."

I walk over and sit down. Immediantly he starts apologizing. I tune him out and think how this will be a long class.


	4. Chapter 4 Hello Bella

Chapter 3 - Hello Bella

I was right it was a long class. And right now I was grateful for class to be over.

FLASHBACK

I was still tuning Edward out when a note fell onto my desk. I couldn't decide whether or not to open it. I of course opened it and read it.

Edward- Bella, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please.

Bella- Me? Forgive you? Yeah, right.

Edward- I was lying when I said I didn't love you. It was all to keep you safe.

Bella- So why couldn't you just say it was time for you to leave? Why say you didn't love me?

Edward- I didn't think you would let me leave if I didn't say that.

Bella- That's a lie. You know that no matter how hard I tried you would still hav left.

Edward- It's not a lie. Please let us explain later. How about you come over to my house and we can talk about it?

Bella- NO!

Just as Edward read that the note was snatched from his hand. "It seems that a couple of kids in this class felt the need to disrupt my learning by passing notes. Shall we see what they have to say?" Then the teacher read the notes outloud. At least we didn't say anything to important.

The rest of the class we were being laughed at. If i could still blush I probably would have. I hate this class and the stupid teacher.

END FLASHBACK

I was now heading home still embarressed about biology. I need to go hunt. I drove home and went hunting. When I got back I looked into the mirror and noticed that my eyes were bright gold. I love gold. I sat down on my couch and decided to re-read Wuthering Heights. I didn't get that far into it when the phone rang. I got up and answere it. "Hello?"

"Hello Bella," said the voice that has been haunting me for 150 years.


	5. Chapter 5 Screw it

WARNING: YOU MUST KEEP AN OPEN MIND FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 4 - Screw it

"Hello Jane," I say politely. "How are Victoria and yourself?" 65 years ago Jane and Victoria figured out that James wasn't Victoria's true mate but it was Jane who was her true mate. (AN- told you to keep an open mind) They're really happy now that they are together.

"Yes, we're fine. Quite happy in fact. And I trust your well too?"

"Of course I am well. Do you need something?"

"Actually, Aro and the rest of us have decided to come visit you." Crap. I wonder what I did.

"What did I do to deserve this honor?"

I hear her cackle madly into the phone, "Oh, Bella, I think we both know that you didn't do anything to deserve this honor. You have done something that we will discuss when we get there. We'll be there in one month." And with that Jane hung up.

This sucks. Jane and Victoria ruined my life, or should I say existence. Now they both have to come along with Aro and his brothers, and possibly the guard. I wonder what I did for them to want to come "visit".

Screw it. I'm going to live life to its fullest because I might not live over a month. Maybe I should start by hanging out with the Cullen's again. But I don't want to be hurt again.

But I really do miss them. I miss seeing Emmett absolutely crazy. I miss Jasper's mood swings. I miss Esme's caringness. I miss Carlise's doctoring skills. I miss the way Alice always forced me to go shopping. I even miss Rosalie's glares. But with Edward I miss everything. His velvety voice. His crooked smile. His little kisses. Everything. Damn, I still love him.

I should go see them soon. Maybe tomorrow. Yeah, I'll go talk to them tomorrow. I'll go there tomorrow. I need to stop this repeating myself. I'm just nervous. What if Edward doesn't love me anymore? What if his family is just playing me again. I really don't want to get hurt again. Well I'm probably only going to live for another month so screw it.


	6. Chapter 6 I will always love you

Chapter 5 - I will always love you

It's tomorrow. I walked into my walk in closet and tried to figure out what I wanted to where today. I choose a black shirt that said, "Screw humans - I want to be a vampire', a pair of black skinny jeans and my red 5-inch heels. I straightened my hair, put on my make up, and was out the door before I could change my mind.

Once I got to the Cullen's house I knocked politely on the door. Esme anseres the door with Carlise right behind her. They both looked the same. Esme with her same honey hair and bright gold eyes. Carlise with his blond hair and gold eyes. I hope they accept me with open arms today.

"Hello Esme!"

"Bella! I missed you so so much!" And with that she hugged me. I stiffened for a second before I stiffly hugged her back. When I let go everybody stared at me as if they knew I didn't want to be hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked rudely, "I thought you didn't want anything to do with us."

"I'm here to apoligize. Originally I didn't want anything to do with you guys. But yesturday I really thought about it and I decided that I missed you guys too much to have nothig to do with you. You guys are my family. I just hope I can be forgiven for my stupidity."

"You were forgiven the moment you walked through that door, Bella. You're our family as well. We love you. We always have. We should be the one to apoligize." Awwww! Esme rocks!

Rosalie walks up to me, "Bella, I'm so sorry for everything when you were human. I was just jealous. Jealous that you were human and could grow old and watch your grandchildren on your porch. Jealous that you could have children. I sorry. Would you except me as your sister?"

I for the first time in a long time willingly hug somebody. "Of course I except being your sister! I'm sorry as well for being a total bitch to you."

"Does this mean I can have my little sister back?"

"Of course Emmett!" Emmett comes over to me and give me his signiture hug. "You'll always be my big brother."

I walk over to Alice, "I'm so sorry Alice. I know you were just trying to say sorry the fist day and it shoud be me that says sorry, so I'm sorry." Alice walks over to me and hugs me, "You're forgiven, my sister."

"Jasper, please forgive me foe my actions."

"Bella, it is I who needs forgiven for that night."

"Jasper, you were forgiven the moment it happened." And with that I walk over and hug him.

Edward looks at me with venom in his eyes - tears that will never fall - and says, "Bella I'm so sorry. I truly loved you. I still do. I thought that you would have a longer life if we left. Obviously I was wrong but I loved you forever. I just want you to except me, please?"

I look around and notice that we are alone. Everyone must have left during his speech. I walk over to Edward and kissed him full on the lips. He actually kissed me back! When I pull back I say, "I will always love you."

Edward whispers, " I will love you forever, my love."

The rest of the family starts walking in and we all sit down. I ask them what they have been doing for the past 200 years. They say they haven't done much and then ask what I've done. I think they noticed that I didn't really want to talk about it so they change the subject. This goes on for awhile when I say that I need to go home.

When I get home I feel lighter some how, like a better person. I have my family back.

**AN- I have been trying tons to write longer chapters. My goal is to write 100 more words every chapter. This chapter has over 250 more words than the last chapter. I feel soooooo PROUD!**


	7. Chapter 7 But Alice

Chapter 6- But Alice!

Today the Cullen's were picking me up for school. We're going to go and capture everyone's attention with our looks and us together, then, we are going to walk all badass all the way to our first class, which was changed so we were all in the class together. This is going to be a badass moment.

I couldn't decide what to were for our entrance so I decided to risk it and called Alice. "Hey, Alice... I ummm... sorta... needhelpfindingclothesbecaus eireallydon'tknowwhattowearforourbadasse ntrance," I said in a rush. (AN- For those of you lazy people it says, Hey, Alice... I ummm... sorta... need help finding clothes because I really don't know what to wear for our badass entrance.)

"OH MY GOD! I knew this day would come! I knew it! Hmm... I wonder why I didn't see it... Oh well! You are FINALLY coming to your sences! I knew someday you would want me to help you with your horrible sence of fashion! No offence though. I'll be there in 2 minutes! Oh, and I'm going to get Rose to come to! Bye."

"Bye, but Alice-," Of course she had to hang up on me... Oh, well. I also wonder how she knows where I live. Lost in thought, I almost didn't hear the door bell ring. I walked down the stairs and opened the door. Standing there was a EXTREMLY excited Alice and Rosalie who smiled warmly at me.

Alice shoved right passed me and in vampire speed she ran up my stairs towards my room. Rosalie and I followed amused. Upstairs Alice was going through ALL of my clothes, and let me tell you I have alot. Not as many as Alice but still quite alot of clothes.

"BELLA! Please tell me you have not been wearing these horrible clothes for the past 200 hundred years!"

"Not those clothes exactly. I do go shopping every now and then you know."

"UGH! You know what I mean Bella. These clothes are absolutly horrible. We are going to have a shopping trip Friday."

"But Alice-," I started but Alice cut me off, "NO buts Bella. We are going shopping and thats final. But first let me find some decent clothes in this mess."

After a couple minutes of shopping Alice popped out of the pile of clothes encasing her and yelled, "I FINALLY FOUND THE PERFECT OUTFIT!" It turned otut the perfect outfit was a black tube top, a black mini skirt, black stripper type stockings and my totally awesome black heels.

"Oh, Hell no. I'm not going to school looking like a stripper or hooker for that matter! I don't even think that, that outfit fits the dress code," I protested.

Yup! It fits the dress code! That's what took so long! Most of the outfits I was going to pick didn't fit the dress code. But," She points to the outfit," this outfit does fit the dress code. Now, chop chop. We don't got all day you know." Well all laugh because actually we have all day and the rest of enternity to waste, bickering about clothes.

I sigh. I knew that I wasn't going to win this one. When I come back out of the bathroom dressed like a hooker their eyes immediantly widen. "What do I have something on my face?"

"Nope. You look prettiful!" Alice then does my hair and my make-up, with me protesing the whole way through.

When Alice was finely done we drove to school meeting up with the restof the Cullen "kids". Emmett whistled and immediantly I knew this was going to be a long day.

And right I was. That was one of the longest days I have ever had. All through the day boys left and right whistled, muttered how hot I looked and some even tried to kiss me. Those few boys ended up with a broken nosed caused by me! I weazled my way out of detention by batting my long eyelashes in front of the princable. By the end of the day I was mad.

At the end of the day I was so tired of all the boys flirting with me trying to get my attention, I decided to be brave. I walked right up to Edward kissed him right smack on the lips and walked away all badass. I got in my sports car and drove away with everyone, including Alice who should have seen what I would do, staring after me.

When, I got home I thought about how shocked everyone seemed, Hell I was shocked. It could have gone worse. I could've tripped on my way walking back to my car. God, I think I changed everything. Crap. What if Edward didn't want to make it public? What if he changed his mind? What if between last night and today he found someone else? What if- My thoughts were interupted by the sound of someone banging on my door. I opened the door and somebody roughly captured my lips with thiers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7- Edwards POV

So it's been 3 weeks since Bella kissed me and we made this "thing" public. Everything has been going great. We are both happy. We go out to the movies like a regular couple, we hunt together like we would go eat at a resturant together, we try to be like a regular couple. The only problem is that we aren't a regular couple. Meaning we can't go to the beach together, we can't go eat at a resturant together, and we can't have children, or grow old together. Believe me I love Bella I just want to be like a normal couple. And it doesn't help that I found out earlier today that Bella has been hiding something from me and that I may or may not have ruined my chance with her.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I noticed that Bella has been acting strange lately. More closed off then usual. It's not like she wasn't closed off before, she won't tell anybody her past no matter what anybody says. But I have a feeling that her past is coming back to haunt her, soon. Jasper has been feeling her emotions and thinks that something is going to happen, something big. She hardly ever even lets me touch her in anyway. Sometimes she won't even let me hold her hand! She basically never lets any other members touch her either. She didn't really touch any of them in the first place but now she just avoids any contact at all. _

_I was going to confront her about it. I won't do it harshly, I'll be kind about it. I just wish to know what is wrong. Why she won't let anybody touch her, why she won't tell anybody about her past, and what is coming._

_I was about to knock when I heard Bella talking on the phone._

_"Peter, they are coming."_

_"What? Who?" I wonder if the Peter Bella is talking to is the one Jasper fought with in the army._

_"The Volturi. They are coming."_

_"First of all: Stop sounding so damn cryptic. Second of all: Why are they coming? What do they want?"_

_"Peter I don't know why they are coming. But they will be here next week. I hate to admit this and if you tell anyone I will personally rip your head off and the burn you to ashes but, I'm afraid Peter. I just found my soul mate, I don't want to die."_

_"Bells calm down. You don't even know why they want to come. It will be and who is this soul mate that you have found?"_

_"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to rip his head off."_

_Okay, I promise now who is it?"_

_"Edward Cullen."_

_"That bastard? Damn..."_

_"Don't be mean Peter."_

_Fine. Well I have to go. Love you Bells."_

_"Love you Peter" And then she hung up on the phone._

_I knocked on the door and when Bella answered I immediantly asked why she didn't tell me. "Edward, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you."_

_"Is this why you have been acting closed off? Bella the whole family is worried sick about you!" This is not going as planned. I'm already shouting._

_"I haven't been acting closed off!" Immediantly, I could tell she was lying. She's a perfect lyer when she wasn't nervise. When she was nervice her voice goes higher._

_"Don't give me that shit Bella! I know your lying and you better have a damn good reason to why you feel the need to lie straight to my face!"_

_"Fine. I'll tell you but we need to go get the rest of the family so I don't have to tell this story more than once."_

_When we get to the house I felt like such an ass. I really didn't need to shout or pressure her into something she obviously did not want us to know._

_"Family Meeting!" I shout._

_When we are all gathered around our dining room table Bella starts._

_"Well, when you guys left I had some... issues. I wouldn't eat. I wouldn't hang out with any of my friends and I couldn't sleep very much. When I was able to get to sleep I would wake up 2 hours later to the sound of my own screaming. I wasn't getting better at all. A couple months after you guys left it was obvious to everyone around me that I was severly depressed. One day Charlie told me that I had 4 days to pack my crap because I was leaving to Jacksonville. I wasn't happy and put up a fight but it didn't do any good._

_On my last day there Charlie and I decided to spend it together. He wanted to take me fishing. Because it was my last day in Forks I decided that I would suck it up and go fishing. One my way to go change I heard a scream. I ran down the stairs, for once not tripping, to see what happened. When I got to the living room where I heard the scream I saw Victoria holding Charlie to her chest. As soon as she saw me she bit into his neck and killed him. When she was done she broke every bone in my body and tortured me in more than one way. Then, after 2 weeks of being tortured she turned me._

_When I woke up I saw the Volturi brothers surronding me. They said that they saw me being tortured and at first I they were going to do something to Victoria until Aro said,' Little one, my brothers and I wish to know how much pain you can withstand before you break.' I was absolutely terrified. I didn't want to be hurt anymore but I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave without consent. The brothers agreed that they would let me leave the Volturi if I spent 10 years being a lab rat and if I wasn't dead 15 more years being on the gaurd. After 10 years of being tortured, I joined the gaurd. I never let anybody touch me in fear that they would hurt me.I was on the guard, that meant that I needed to know how to fight. I trained constanly because I knew that if I trained hard enough I wouldn't ever get hurt again. Soon, I was the best. Nobody who entered a fight with me, except in training, ever came out alive._

_After 15 years on the guard I was aloud to leave. The first thing I did when I left was hunt down Victoria. When I found her she was surprised that I was alive. She thought that the Volturi had ended me. I kicked her ass but let her go even after everything she did. I have heard that her true mate was Jane, which I assume you guys know?_

_I spent the next 100 years or going from place to place, hiding from all the enemies that I have made. I then decided to come to Forks and I ran into you guys when I got a call from Jane. The Volturi are coming. Any questions?"_

_Jasper asked first, "Shouldn't you have scars? I mean even though you are a vampire you should still have scars."_

_"Well... I guess I should tell you guys. I have two gifts. One is my sheild and the other lets me hide things on my body such as scars. Would you like to see the scars?"_

_Everyone hesitantly nods there head. Bella consintrates for a second before anything happens. But when something happens everybody is shocked. Bella has scars covering every part of her body. Esme and and Alice start sobbing. The men like me, are all staring at her in shock. Bella hides her scars and turns toward me with tears/venom in her eyes. She is obviously pissed. "Happy?" She doesn't wait for my answer, instead she runs out of the house._

_The rest of my family is pissed at me for me making Bella tell us what happened. None of them will even talk to me. Not even Esme._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

**_AN- OH MY GOD! PEOPLE I HAVE OFFICIALLY MADE THIS CHAPTER OVER 1000 WORDS! THIS IS 500 MORE WORDS THAN MY LAST CHAPTER SO THIS MAKES ME SOOOOO SOOOO PROUD OF MYSELF! I THINK I DESERVE A PAT ON THE BACK!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Always and Forever

Jasper POV

Oh, God. I knew Bella's life before we found her was crappy. Anyone could see that. The way she advoids any personal contact. The way she is closed off and won't tell anybody her past but- this is some other shit. I can't believe this. My little sister had to fight. My little sister was tortured and then she had to fight so she wouldn't get hurt. I would never wish this on anyone because I know personally how shitty it is to have to fight to stay alive. But when I heard she was the best of the best I couldn't help but to feel a little proud. Bella made sure that if she had to fight that she would be the best no matter what.

I also can't help but to feel so angry at Edward for making our little sister tell us about her past. A horrible gruseome past that she didn't want any of us to know about. I wonder why the Volutri are coming to see her though...

Emmett POV

My poor sister. Those bastards are going to get it for doing this to her. I'll rip their pathetic heads off and make them watch as I burn their bodies to ashes. Then, I will- Oops gettin' a head of my self now. I feel horrible, if we never left Bella 200 years ago she would never have had to go through all the pain she went through. Damn, stupid, pig headed Edward. Nothing will ever be the same again. I hope the Volturi won't hurt Bella anymore than she has already been hurt.

Alice POV

THOSE BASTARDS! IM GOING TO KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THOSE STUPID ASSHOLES! HOW DARE THEY HURT BELLA! SHE IS STRONG AND WILL NEVER BE BROKEN... hopefully. ANYWAY, THOSE BASTARDS ARE GOING TO GET IT! Owww... I'm getting a vision.

_*VISION*_

_Bella was in her kitchen when the door bell rang. She got up to go get it and when she opened the door she wasn't surprised when she saw the Volturi brothers standing their._

_"Aro, Cauis, Marcus, welcome."_

_"Ahh, Isabella dear, how is life treating you?" Aro asked._

_"Cut the crap we all know why you are here. You want me to join the Guard again. What will happen if I don't?"_

_"Your family will die. Yes, we know all about the precious Cullen's and how they are your family. If you don't join the Guard then they will all be dead."_

_"Fine. Only for my family. Remember that. When do I leave and how long am I staying?"_

_"You shall leave now and you may come back in 50 years."_

_*END VISION*_

"BELLA" Edward runs down the drive way with me on his tail and they rest of the family following us even though they haven't got a clue whats going on. When we got to Bella's house we could already tell it was deserted. Everyone walks up to the door and on the porch is a letter. We open it and it says,

_Dear Cullen's,_

_I know my abrupt departure must have caused you guys to be distrested but do not worry, I will return. Always remember that if I am unable to come back that I will love you guys forever. I know this must be horrible but it is horrible for me as well. I'm sure Alice and Edward have told you all that something has happened, but if not then I shall tell you._

_The Volturi threatened to kill all of you if I did not agree to join the Gaurd again for the next 50 years. I love each and everyone of you and would never wish death from the Volturi on someone._

_Rosalie, I understand that you will probably the most hostile towards me because I left but know that I didn't want my only family to die because I refused to join the Volturi. I will always love you._

_Emmett, my big brother, you were the greatest brother anybody could ever ask for and you were always so cheerful. It is now up to you and Alice to keep the family cheerful. I will always love you._

_Alice, remember to keep Emmett on his feet, and never forget to to help Emmett with the job. I will always love you._

_Jasper, remember to never take credit for your actions if all the emotions locked up inside you come bursting out. I will always love you._

_Carlise, keep up with the good doctoring skills and don't have a slip up. I will always live you._

_Esme, you are the best mother and friend anybody could ever ask for. I will always love you._

_Edward, I know that I left without saying goodbye and without apologizing. I'm soo sorry. I will love you always and forever._

_Cullen's in exactly 50 years if I am still alive as are you then I will meet you at the tip of the Effeil Tower in Paris if you still wish to see me. Don't come after me until the 50 years are up. If you do then you will end up dead and my sacrifise was for nothing. Remember: I will love you guys always and forever. _

_Until we meet again,_

_Bella_

Edward POV

My Bella was gone. Until we meet again, my love.

**AN- Okay so this is my last chapter. I know short story but their will be a sequel! I PINKY PROMISE!**


End file.
